


A Árvore dos Milagres

by julietstrange



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-18
Updated: 2014-12-18
Packaged: 2018-03-02 02:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2797079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julietstrange/pseuds/julietstrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Trazia nos braços suas oferendas"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Árvore dos Milagres

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para o desafio Retalhos da comunidade [lservice](http://lservice.livejournal.com/). As palavras são verão, ônix e híbrido.

Grandes asas negras rasgavam o azul puro do céu. Uma criatura inominável, de longo bico curvado, garras de felino e rabo de lagarto sobrevoava a Árvore dos Milagres.

O garoto corria esbaforido em direção à sombra frondosa, a única em meio àquele deserto. Vinha da vila mais próxima quando avistara o ser alado sobrevoando os arredores. Corria pois a árvore só realizava desejos em dias que o animal se encontrava por perto.

Trazia nos braços suas oferendas, seus tesouros, e os deixou entre as raízes lenhosas. Apenas uma pedra negra, lustrosa, lisa e um pedaço de papiro contendo seu querer.

O ente mítico guinchou. Uma brisa de esperança soprou no semblante sorridente do garoto enquanto visualizava de olhos fechados o rosto enamorado do jovem que partira na última chamada para o exército.


End file.
